


Chocolate Kiss

by RobinLove



Series: Valentine's Day Works [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorkable, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLove/pseuds/RobinLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Valentine's Day story. Has a sequel. Can be read separate or as a whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kiss

The air smelled of roses and chocolate. The stars twinkled like diamonds in their velvet sky, the moon shining dimly as a fluffy cloud crossed it. The nearly clear sky promised a bright tomorrow, but the streets were quiet while the sun was tucked away in bed. One solitary figure moved in the dark of the night, green eyes watchful of an possible threats. But the night was peaceful. A smile lit on his lips as the end of his route neared. Any other night, Chat Noir would have been a bit upset with having to patrol alone. But tomorrow was St. Valentine's Day and the thought made him smile. It was his chance to sweep Ladybug off her feet and into his heart. He had imagined the scene many times and it made his heart beat faster each time. A solitary light caught his attention and he frowned. It was the Dupain-Cheng bakery. It wouldn't have struck him as odd, save the fact that he, as Adrien, had overheard Marinette telling Alya that it would be closed so her parents could have a chance to spend their Valentine's day alone.  
The thought of someone being in there and Marinette looking after everything alone sent his blood running cold. He may not be law enforcement, but he was closer than anyone else and if Marinette did need help...... He was quick to move towards the shop, quiet and graceful, for once. He jumped to the ground and moved closer, careful as to not cast a shadow. He peered inside, but the front was all clear. What if no one had come for the money but rather something else? Or Marinette herself? He could sense Plagg yelling for him to explain the possible reasons for it, but Adrien didn't answer. His mind was working fast and, despite some of his frantic thoughts, he wasn't willing to take any chances. He slunk to the back of the shop and peered through the glass cautiously. A smile split his face and his pulse slowed back to normal. It was Marinette herself. She was working on something, it seemed like. He perched himself on the sill before gently tapping the window.  
Marinette jumped at the small sound and twirled around. She smiled a bit when she saw the familiar form of her partner in the window. She hurried to open it and he came inside.  
"Chat Noir. What are you doing here?" He was a bit off his route and if he had needed to suddenly duck out of sight......  
"Princess. I was checking up on the place. You gave me a bit of a scare."  
She giggled and looked at him.  
"I scared you?" She watched a slight blush fall on his cheeks.  
"Uh..er...t-that is to say, you had me worried. The lights were on and I had heard your parents were out so...so I thought it was best and see if my Princess needed some rescuing."  
He smiled at her, his usual flirty confidence coming back to him as he explained. She smiled and shook her head a bit before she offered him a glass of water and even a plate of cookies. He happily accepted and sat on the counter as she went back to work.  
"What are you even doing so late?"  
It was her turn to blush and she tried to hide it as she continued.  
"W-well...it's actually my Valentine gift..."  
He smirked playfully as he moved closer to her.  
"For me? Princess, you shouldn't have!"  
She laughed and gently pushed him away.  
"This isn't yours!" She took the treat away before he could see what it was. But the room smelled of chocolate..  
"Aww you're breaking my heart!"  
He smiled as she laughed again and his heart jumped. He looked at her, her dark hair pulled away from her face, her sky blue eyes beautifuly shining, an adorable apron tied around her waist. It was almost too adorable for him to hold back. But hold back he did. Afterall, he might know that she was the one under the Ladybug mask, but he also knew she'd be hurt that he had found out without her knowing. It had been completely by accident, but that wasn't an excuse. And she wasn't ready to tell him. So he held himself back and waited for the day she'd open up to him.  
"Is something wrong?"  
He blinked back to reality to find he had been staring. She self-consciously wiped her hands on her apron.  
"Uh..no. No. Sorry. I was...thinking."  
She smiled at him.  
"That's a first, isn't it?"  
He gave her a mock gasp and covered his heart with his costumed hand.  
"Well! I've never!"  
She laughed again and he smiled widely at her. She took a box from a shelf and handed it to him.  
"I..I wasn't sure if I'd see you, but I wanted to give this to you. As a thank you for all you've done.."  
He looked to the box then back to her in time to see the blush of red on her face.  
"F-for me..? You made this for me?"  
She nodded shyly and he swallowed back the emotions clogging his throat.  
"I...I know that you have a bunch of admirers and such b-but I...I just thought.."  
He cut her off with a kiss to her hair and smiled as she looked at him with wide eyes.  
"Thank you. This means a lot coming from you, Princess."  
He bowed and she smiled, blushing again. He looked at her and they both seemed to realize the small distance between them. Slowly, he leaned forward, wanting to desperately taste her lips. Her breath quickened and he had to lick his lips that were suddenly so dry so close to hers. Just a little bit more and.....  
A loud beep jolted them out of their trance and they both blushed, Adrien silently cursing his ring.  
"W-well I better be going!"  
She nodded quickly.  
"R-right! Goodnight!"  
He climbed out the window and back to the roofs. He looked back to where he knew she was and once again cursed at Plagg and his awful timing. Opening the box, he smiled at the homemade ladybug shaped chocolates she had made. He sighed heavily and started home, a thought forming in his head. Tomorrow. He'd see her tomorrow. And then he'd get that kiss.


End file.
